Gueule de Bois
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: 6 jeunes adultes partagent un même appartement sur le campus de Avengers College. AU


**Disclaimer : Donnez-moi les droits sur The Avengers et ils seraient toujours entrain de se promener nus partout. **

**J'avoue avoir eu l'idée de ce OS en voyant un photoset sur tumblr. Ce n'est rien de très sérieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ici, les Avengers sont ados et vivent tous ensemble dans une résidence d'un college américain. **

**p.s. JE M'EXCUSE, je suis en retard sur toutes mes fics et je me permets d'écrire un OS… Argh, la suite de «Feels like Home» sera postée ce week-end, promis. **

**p.p.s Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour centrique, mais il y a des clins d'œil au Steve x Tony, Clint x Natasha et Thor x Bruce. (JE SAIS JE SAIS, MAIS QU'EST MON CERVEAU?)**

* * *

Thor détenait les droits sur le téléphone de la résidence. Il était accroché salive et peau contre le combiné, parlant à toute heure de la journée à sa petite-amie Jane. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au bout du fil avec cette voluptueuse brunette étudiant en archéologie, le géant blond dormait ou commandait de la pizza, de gigantesques boîtes blanches au parfum d'Asie ou encore un sandwich gargantuesque de chez Subway.

Le frigo lui appartenait. Une décadence de bière entourée des fruits et légumes de Natasha, la végétarienne du groupe.

Ce groupe d'adolescent avait été placé ensemble après avoir passé un test de personnalité. Ils devaient se complémenter, aussi bien par leurs différences que leurs points en commun. 6 êtres qui s'engueulaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas complètement saouls, le seul temps où un semblant d'accord leur permettait de survivre en société.

« Thor… »

Bruce venait tout juste de se réveiller, le visage barbouillé de dessins faits au marqueur la nuit dernière. Il avait remarqué la silhouette parfaitement sculptée du géant, comment la manquer? L'étudiant était dans l'équipe de lutte de Avengers College. Il était aussi écrasé sur la table, bouche ouverte et mèches blondes dissimulant ses pommettes saillantes. Le brun soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et y découvrant des miettes de chips, une gomme – ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Tony – et un bigoudi. Un _bigoudi_?

Il s'occuperait de questionner Natasha plus tard, pour l'instant, il se devait de réveiller le demi-dieu… euh, colocataire de belle apparence, avant que son entraîneur ne débarque avec son sifflet et n'ameute tous les adolescents. Thor oubliait toujours qu'il avait un entraînement à 9 heures pile-poil le samedi. Il insistait toujours que les 6 colocataires partagent leur vendredi soir, avec des amis ou non. Il était aussi toujours le dernier à s'endormir, ayant une constitution plutôt forte quant à l'ingurgitation d'alcool.

Bruce, qui était beaucoup plus faible à ce niveau et aussi le plus sérieux quant à ses études, se mit donc à brasser le blond par les épaules. Il murmurait le nom du gigantesque adolescent, le giflant à chaque fois qu'un ronflement s'échappait de ses narines.

« Thor!

-Douche, grogna une voix provenant de l'extrémité même de la pièce.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à le traîner jusqu'à la douche, Tony. »

Le garçon prénommé Tony se massa les tempes, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'eux tous, ayant décidé de retourner aux études en informatique après avoir gradué dans divers autres programmes avec mention d'honneur. Il était intelligent, sarcastique et parfois trop séducteur. Thor et lui étaient les seuls à avoir de petites-amies officiellement, mais Tony n'invitait jamais Pepper chez lui.

Il se déplaçait rarement pour la voir. Bruce n'osa plus jamais lui poser la moindre question à ce propos après sa seule tentative. Regard noir, joute verbale n'en finissant plus et un serpent sous l'oreiller… La vengeance de Tony Stark n'avait d'égale que son désir de «vie privée». Aussi bien dire toutes les filles, ou garçons quoique c'était plus rare, qui partageaient son lit.

Bruce était plus réservé. Étudiant en infirmerie, toujours le nez dans ses livres et n'ayant trouvé des amis qu'en ses colocataires farfelus. Le brun entendit la porte de Tony claquer, sans aucun doute, le génie retrouvait son lit. Il se tourna à ce moment pour poser un bref regard sur la mâchoire bien définie de Thor. Magnifique.

« Jane… »

Le murmure s'échappant de la bouche rose du géant ressemblait curieusement à un gémissement. Bruce se sentit aussitôt infiniment mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas s'avouer complètement qu'il avait le béguin pour le lutteur, mais c'était le cas. Ce son tout à fait érotique lui donna chaud et l'étudiant en infirmerie déboutonna davantage sa chemise froissée pour respirer. Mission réveiller Thor : deuxième étape.

Il s'approcha lentement de la tête ronflante et se mit à caresser le front de l'adolescent.

« Thor, c'est Jane, commença Bruce en imitant la voix de la petite amie du géant. Il est l'heure de se lever petit chou. »

Pas de réponse. Le brun s'agenouilla et déplaça son doux mouvement vers la joue du lutteur. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler la bouche du blond. Courbes, pleines, d'allure délicieuse. Il se frappa mentalement le crâne, cherchant à oublier ses fantasmes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Bruce inspira et recommença à parler à Thor, cherchant à le réveiller.

« Thor mon chéri… Je vais aller prendre ma douche, NUE, voudrais-tu me rejoindre dans cette très petite douche confinée et CHAUDE et…

-Bruce? »

L'étudiant bondit environ un mètre plus loin lorsqu'il aperçut les sourcils froncés de Steve. Son colocataire était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, visiblement encore sous les effets destructeurs de la fête d'hier. Son regard bleu océan était noyé de fatigue, ses bras entourant sa taille dans une position de jugement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Pourquoi parles-tu avec une voix de fille dans l'oreille de Thor…?

-J'essaie de le réveiller.

-Ah. »

Steve leva le bras en signe d'acquiescement, se dirigeant silencieusement vers la porte de Tony. Il crut que Bruce serait retourné à sa bizarre d'occupation, ne faisant plus attention à lui.

« Steve, tu sais que la porte de la salle de bain est plus à droite, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je… j'ai besoin des notes de Tony.

-Tu étudies en sociologie, non?

-Tony et moi avons un cours d'anglais ensemble… Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-Mais, Tony a terminé tous ses cours complémen… »

Steve avait refermé la porte derrière lui tout en haussant les épaules, un sourire niais étirant sa bouche ponctuée de dents aussi blanches que la neige canadienne.

Bruce baissa la tête, ne cherchant plus à comprendre tout ce qui se tramait dans cet appartement partagé sur le campus de Avengers College. Entre Tony qui écoutait souvent de la musique rock quelconque en étudiant, Thor toujours scotché au téléphone, Natasha s'entraînant telle une folle et les forçant à manger végétarien au moins une fois par semaine, Steve qui avait un cercle de groupies énorme – et elles n'avaient toutes aucun problème à venir cogner à toute heure du jour pour hurler leur amour -, Clint dont le regard semblait vouloir tué toute âme qui vive et lui, Bruce, l'étudiant en infirmerie amoureux d'un lutteur gobeur de pizza et surtout, surtout, hétérosexuel jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Le brun jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de Tony et décida de reprendre sa mission. Il s'était dirigé vers le robinet, remplissant un verre d'eau lorsqu'il entendit une porte grincer. Clint s'esquiva de la chambre de Natasha, nu comme un ver. Bruce éclata de rire, cherchant à feindre le son en toussant.

« Bruce, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie d'enrager le meilleur archer du collège.

-Alors, ne dis rien et ne regarde pas mon cul.

-Promis. »

Tout juste après avoir dis ces mots, il se mit à rire de plus belle. Enfin, peut-être, Clint admettrait-il son attirance envers la voluptueuse rousse. Le futur infirmier ne s'attendit pas du tout à sentir la poigne de fer de l'adolescent autour de sa gorge. Pas seulement une poigne de fer, mais il se retint pour ne pas frissonner.

« Bruce, est-ce que tu entends ce que j'entends? »

Des gémissements. Se pouvait-il que…?

« Ces maudits voisins.

-Clint, deux choses. Ce ne sont pas nos voisins et tu es nu contre ma cuisse. »

Ils se séparèrent, tous deux visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Mon entraînement de karaté me rend paranoïaque je crois, désolé Bruce. »

Une porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Qui d'autre que la magnifique Natasha, les cheveux en broussaille et un air d'incompréhension parcourant son regard de braise? Elle contempla le portrait se dessinant dans la cuisine : Thor étalé telle une tranche de pain sur leur table, Clint complètement nu et particulièrement enjoué en-dessous de la ceinture, Bruce dont ses joues se peignirent de rose et la cacophonie sensuelle se déroulant quelques mètres plus loin. Tony ne dormait visiblement plus.

« Je ne poserai pas de question, mais il faudrait penser à réveiller Thor. »

Natasha s'avança vers le frigo, ouvrit la porte blanche comme neige et sortit une pomme qu'elle croqua à pleine dent. D'un bref regard, l'adolescente démontra l'intérêt que Clint faisait grandir en elle et se dandina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle claqua. Bruce, penaud, se retourna.

« Clint, la mission de réveiller Thor est maintenant tienne. Je manque cruellement de sommeil.

-Moi aussi, hurla l'archer en brandissant le poing.

-Jane…

-Oh ta gueule le géant. »

;

Les rideaux étaient fermés, mais des rayons de soleil traversaient tout de même la grisaille ambiante de cette chambre collégiale. Deux corps nus, enlacés et reprenant peu à peu leur souffle.

« Tu sais, je pourrais m'habituer à ça. »

L'interpellé leva la tête, souriant à pleine dent, le cœur submergé de papillons, les lèvres encore rouges de baisers dérobés. Peu importait que l'alcool fasse encore battre leurs tempes, peu importait que le samedi matin ne disparaisse parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir de ce petit cocon leur appartenant. Ils se permettaient un peu d'amour quand l'un ou l'autre en ressentait le besoin. Il ne fallait pas divulguer leur relation à quiconque, car qui pourrait bien comprendre? Amour, oui, mais respect mutuel aussi.

« Jus d'orange?

-Oui… »

Le grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, puis, les yeux se fermèrent. La fatigue régissait la vie sociale de tous étudiants ayant fêté trop tard. Impossible de s'amuser, d'étudier et de dormir. Il fallait choisir.

Le souffle paisible de cet autre corps embaumait la pièce de bonheur.

Tony eut envie de croquer en la vie, à la présente seconde. Steve était l'image même de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, mais sa famille ne comprendrait pas. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Ses colocataires comprendraient sûrement, mais leur demanderaient de faire moins de bruit. Et puis, pourquoi voudrait-il partager cette intense part de son âme? Sa relation avec Steve, ou ce développement, lui appartenait. Il ne voulait rien gâcher en criant au monde entier la source même de ses pensées.

Le génie se leva, attrapant une paire de boxers propres qu'il enfila. Il décida de se servir un café et d'apporter le verre de jus d'orange que Steve désirerait en se réveillant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir la silhouette gigantesque de Thor encore écrasée. Quelqu'un avait tenté de verser de l'eau sur son visage, sans succès. Cette personne avait visiblement abandonné.

Un petit rictus amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres et c'est avec entrain que le brun se dirigea vers le frigo. Il versait le contenu d'une bouteille de Simply Orange – acheté par Natasha – dans un verre lorsqu'un poing s'abattit avec rage sur la porte d'entrée. Tony renversa du jus sur le comptoir, surpris et jura entre ses dents.

« Thor Odinson, si tu ne te pointe pas dans le gymnase dans les 10 prochaines minutes, je te retire de l'équipe, je t'arrache la tête, je coupe tes couilles et je les offre à manger à tous tes colocataires! »

À ces mots, aussi poétiques furent-ils, l'entraîneur sortit son sifflet et se mit à cracher avec violence à l'intérieur du petit objet métallique. Le tintamarre s'échappant du diabolique sifflet retentit à travers les murs, tirant Steve de son sommeil de Bois-Dormant, rameutant un Bruce plutôt hurlant dans la cuisine et faisant grogner Clint, dont la tête avait retrouvé la douceur du corps de Natasha après ses vains efforts à réveiller le géant.

Soudain, Thor bailla. Ses bras s'étirèrent vers l'avant, ses jambes vers l'arrière et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Enfin, espèce de sac à patate imbibé de bière, fit Tony en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

-Il fallait juste me réveiller avant que le coach n'arrive… Pas si difficile. »

Le génie leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne rien dire à Thor. Le blond se dirigea vers le divan commun, extirpa une boîte à pizza et en sortit une pointe plutôt triste à regarder. En deux ou trois bouchées, il goba les restes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ah, ce Thor…

* * *

**Bon, je sais que je suis un peu OOC, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Merci de me lire, je vous aime tous et toutes. :)**


End file.
